Hit and Kiss
by RockChick11
Summary: A night they shared but wouldn't ever talk about it until Kmart gets the upper hand on Claire, but stubborn as Claire is how does Kmart get it out of her?


Title: Hit and Kiss

Pairing: Kmart and Claire

I do not own anything.

Rating: K, for swearing.

Summary: A night they shared but wouldn't ever talk about it until Kmart gets the upper hand on Claire, but stubborn as Claire is how does Kmart get it out of her?

* * *

"Kmart! Lower that fucking gun right now, it's me Claire." The redhead whispered harshly.

Kmart instantly lowered her gun, she couldn't be too careful. She watched Claire walk in with tins of food in her arms for them both and torch in her mouth.

"Sorry, you made me jump." Kmart replied quietly. She eyed up the items in Claire's arms, "What did you get this time?"

Claire walked over to the bed they shared and dropped the tins, "Fruit, sweet corn and peppers and beans."

Kmart nodded and inspected closer as Claire searched for her lighter to light the candles so they weren't in completely darkness.

"Is the ship still out of power?" The blonde asked watching Claire light up the candles.

"Yeah, Alice and Chris are trying to fix it." Claire explained.

Kmart picked up one of the tins and took her of the bed, "At least we can spend some time together, even if it's in the dark."

The redhead watched Kmart get comfy, a pang of feelings rushed inside her ones that she shouldn't have, "Yeah but at least we have some kind of light. It's never bothered you before."

Kmart gave the redhead a sly smirk.

Claire sat on the bed taking off her waistcoat and boots before lifting both legs onto the bed, she took her own food can and leaned back against the headboard, and for the first time that evening she could relax and not be the leader.

"Do you ever think about that night?" Kmart asked Claire.

Claire knew what she was referring to and held her gaze at the far wall, "Kmart, can we just have some food? I'm starving." She tried to ignore the question.

Kmart is Kmart, she wouldn't let something go unless she was happy with the out come, she looked at Claire annoyed, "No Claire, I want an answer. We've never talked about it."

Claire didn't feel hungry anymore, she reached for her tobacco tin and started rolling, "Kmart, now is not the time to talk about it." She warned the blonde.

Kmart gritted her teeth and glared at Claire, "Sometimes you make it so easy for me to hate you. You're so cold and shut off when things get personal!" Within that Kmart got off the bed grabbed Claire's Zippo and left the cabin that they shared.

Claire felt them words hit her like a bullet to the chest, she was never good with talking about her feelings that's why she would cut herself off from feeling too much.

Claire rolled up her cigarette as she was about to reach for her lighter, she had noticed it wasn't there she then realised Kmart had ran off with it, "Shit!"

* * *

Kmart was outside leaning against the railings looking out to the water, it hurt her every time Claire would shut off her inner feelings, and all she wanted to do was talk about the night they shared. They hadn't talked about it since it happened but would drop jokes about it. Kmart had Claire's lighter she knew should come running to find her. Kmart remembered she had Claire's _only_ lighter.

"She knows I have it. She'll come to find me then we'll talk." Kmart said out loud, grinning.

The young blonde heard heavy foot steps on the deck, she didn't turn around nor did she say anything.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?!" Claire called out to Kmart, she wasn't happy.

Kmart didn't answer, this aggravated Clare even more.

"Delilah!" Claire shouted Kmart's real name, knowing she will get a reaction this time.

Kmart turned around with the lighter in her hand, "Don't ever call me that!"

Claire marched over to Kmart and stopped once she was close to her, "Give back the lighter." She had her hand out ready to receive the lighter.

Kmart looked at Claire with a blank expression, "C'mon Kmart, I need a cigarette!" Claire was desperate. The young blonde moved on her feet, "Not until you give me an explanation of the night when we slept together."

Claire was annoyed and fidgeted on the spot, "Kmart! We're not talking, it happened that's all."

Kmart glared at Claire not believing her "Okay," she turned around and was about to toss the lighter into the water below the ship until she heard Claire.

"No! Okay, we'll talk about it, just give me back the lighter so I can light up." Claire panicked, she had to spill her guts if she wanted to keep up smoking.

Kmart turned around giving Claire a disgusted look and pelted the lighter at her.

Claire picked it up off the deck, "You could've just passed it to me."

Kmart scowled at Claire as she lit her cigarette and turned to look at the sea.

Claire took a few drags before she was ready, "Fine. Let's talk, K. What do you want to know?"

Kmart took a few seconds to say something, "What was that night? Was it just sex to you?"

There's nothing like getting to the point.

The redhead blew out the smoke and stepped closer to Kmart, "I don't know, K."

Kmart spun around on her heals, "For god sake Claire! Stop being so proud and admit it was more!" she shouted, she was annoyed and pissed off.

Claire looked down taking another drag, "No."

Kmart had enough and got so angry she pushed Claire but the thing is Claire didn't flinch.

"Fight back then Claire!" she pushed her again.

Claire stared straight into angry eyes, she saw how hurt the girl was.

The next part of contact knocked Claire out of her stubbornness. Kmart punched her straight in the nose.

Kmart surprised herself and Claire, she had made the redhead's nose bleed.

"I'm sorry Claire I didn't mean.." Kmart tried to apologize.

"Yes you did, I could see it coming." Claire clenched her nose, "good punch."

Kmart felt bad, she hit Claire, the Claire she secretly loves.

"Well then?" Kmart wasn't giving up her interrogation.

Claire dabbed the blood away and looked up at Kmart, "You can wait for an explanation now."

Kmart pushed herself of the railings, "I fucking hate you." She deeply said.

Claire grabbed Kmart's arm to pull her back.

Kmart didn't like what Claire did and pushed her off but Claire had a strong hold on Kmart.

The younger blonde furiously slapped Claire's face.

Claire had taken it and grabbed Kmart's other arm restraining her arms.

"Let me go!" Kmart screamed in Claire's face.

Claire shook her head, "No, not when you're like this." She was struggling slightly, Kmart had gotten stronger.

Kmart still struggled from Claire's grasp but her legs were free. She put her foot behind one of Claire's and pushed her making Claire fall back, Kmart going down with her.

The redhead rolled the blonde over so she was straddling her.

Kmart was on the verge of tears but still trying to hit Claire.

Claire had enough.

She pinned Kmart's hands above her head, "Kmart! I love you!" Claire shouted.

Kmart stopped struggling, she couldn't believe what Claire had just admitted.

"I was scared to talk about that night because it was so much more than just sex. I don't know how to express my feelings, I'm good at pretending shit." Claire told the younger girl. She let go of the blonde's hands and got off offering Kmart a hand to help her up.

Kmart took it and got up, she had stripped Claire's inner self something no one had dared to do.

Claire had tucked her top back in her trousers, she felt a heavy gaze on her, she looked up, "What's up?"

Kmart was searching Claire's glossy eyes.

She reached for Claire's face pulling her into a soft long kiss.

Claire was soft and slow she pulled Kmart even closer wrapping her arms around the younger ones waist.

Their kiss broke both smiling at one another.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Claire." Kmart apologized, Claire had a few scratches on her face from Kmart.

Claire smiled, "its fine, I should have just said from the start."

Kmart hugged Claire, "I love you too."

Claire hugged tighter and kissed the blonde hair, "C'mon lets go get some tinned fruit." She took Kmart's right hand leading back to their cabin.

The blonde entwined their fingers, "God damn tinned fruit."


End file.
